Software development tools for embedded microcontroller systems usually include a board on which a microcontroller, a memory and various interfaces, buttons and light emitting diodes are arranged. A software tool running on a computer can write and debug a software program for microcontrollers of the kind on the board. A microcontroller of the same type may then run the finalized software program to be used in a target application. Although flexible programming and interaction with various sensors and actuators is usually possible, the environment in the development tool can never be identical to the target application. Accessibility of buttons and interfaces entails insufficient EMI compliance with target applications and influences of environmental peculiarities of the target application.